dignity regret and jealousy, among other things
by Miss Riss
Summary: Complete...
1. guilt

Dignity Regret Jealousy And betrayal among other things.  
  
Summary: Stuff happens right? Things that are completely incredible one moment can mean nothing the next right? . T.R .  
  
Chapter 1: Guilt  
  
Authors note: Hello . I write for DA this is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I hope you like it . Please Review .  
  
She gently eased her way out from under his arm. Instantly sighing at the loss of warmth when she pushed him away. Gaining her balance, picking her self off the bed. She stole one more look at his sleeping form. A light, almost gentle, smile spread across her lips. Suddenly replaced with a frown as she placed a small not card on his dresser and sighed. Kissing him lightly on his cheek before existing the room.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
His alarm clock went off and he groaned in frustration. He adjusted his eyes, which didn't want to open at all. Then he grabbed at the sheets underneath him and found again he was left to an empty bed. The past times they've discovered each others wild nature, Rory Gilmore, would take off before Tristan could even open his eyes. He sighed rolling over and grabbing the note, which Tristan expected to be placed in the same place every morning. He opened it up impatiently and smiled softly as he examined.  
  
'Good morning, how'd you sleep? Good I hope, considering I could barely get any. Damn from the way you snore! Well I have to go, you know do the usual. Don't wait up for me (wink). I might be over tonight, if you don't have any plans? Well if you do then call me on my celli to cancel. All right, well bye punk ass. Have a nice day. Rory'  
  
Tristan laughed inwardly rolling off the bed and heading toward the bathroom.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Rory sucked in the hot air of the coffee and a pleased smile spread across her lips. She took a sip, very satisfied with the result and sat down to her usual every morning read. Skimming through the book quickly, taking in as much as possible for her pop quiz today. A hand fell across her book, in her way of vision. She looked up and a smirking Tristan who; unasked; sat down and picked up a menu. "I think I want some coffee and a muffin." He ordered a near by waiter.  
  
Rory couldn't help the annoyed smile that over came her lips. "Why do you intend following me every morning."  
  
"Mary." He sighed and faked aggravation. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not follow you? I simple enjoy the food here and I do go to Yale as well." He leaned in closing about a one-inch gap between his face and hers. "Why do you got to be so selfish?" Rory smirked and pushed him away with a huff. "After all the encounters we've had I still cant make you call me Rory."  
  
"Except in bed." He winked playfully.  
  
"It's been already five, extremely long, years since I've known you and your still the same old Tristan."  
  
"Except sexier. Besides it's only been four and a half. Do I need to break it down for you Mary? Let's see I met you in sophomore year of high school. Now were in the second year of college."  
  
"Almost in the third. Besides you need to get a life."  
  
"I keep telling you that but you still haven't token up the offer to be solely mine."  
  
"Whatever Tristan. I could never be in a half ass relationship with someone who has ten girls waiting in line for him."  
  
"Twenty. Besides I would give up the glamour and fame for you." He chuckled slightly and lifted a hand to caress her soft cheek. Swiftly stopping when he noticed she started easing into the touch. "You should know that's a lot of glamour."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I loathe you."  
  
"You sleep with me."  
  
"Booty call."  
  
"Touché"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No sex for you tonight missy."  
  
"Grow up."  
  
"Never." He finished the debate smiling as Rory obviously accepted defeat. "See you later Mary." He winked and took his food and coffee with him out the door.  
  
Rory never actually came to understand why she did what she did. When her and 'lover boy' first started coming to sexual encounters; it was rather strange to her. But she came to find out nothing could beat temptation and went along with the flow. It had been a year and a half since Rory lost her precious important innocence. In all that's what she came to conclusion when wondering why she's still messing with Tristan. Tristan DuGrey, kind of the woman high school player, had taken something of rather magnitude. Rory still to this day could not believe that she had went all and out with Tristan of all people. Sometimes she would sit wondering if she regretted it or not, really she couldn't tell. But in the point in time, her and Tristan had become very close; almost best friends. Besides the sexual tension that always floated above their heads, they were perfectly fine. But like Tristan always said to her, nothing is stronger than temptation. So of course in all the grand schemes of life Rory and Tristan decided that it was best they just stay playmates and friends. They didn't want to ruin anything between them just to pretend they could work as a couple. They just agreed to date other people and if anything ever gets serious with another lover; they would cut each other off; seeing as it doesn't mean anything. Right? So they both decided that way was best way. Well actually, Rory decided and as always Tristan went along with whatever was up her sleeves.  
  
+ + + ++ +  
  
I know its short but first chapter . Tell me what you think? Should I keep going? Does it suck? Tell me please Review! Tell me how I did my first time! Hehe 


	2. One date couldnt hurt

Dignity Regret Jealousy And betrayal among other things.  
  
Summary: Stuff happens right? Things that are completely incredible one moment can mean nothing the next right? . T.R .  
  
Chapter 1: One date couldn't hurt  
  
Authors note: Thank you all for your reviews . this chapter is short too but I'm doing a major project in school so I'm kind of busy. Please keep reviewing and cheering me on. Bye  
  
Rory felt a light tap on her shoulder as she walked through the halls of Yale. "Erg . you um, dropped this." The voice said with uneasiness.  
  
Rory turned around throwing her hands up in the air with a smile. She dramatically sighed in relief and said, "Thank god! If I had lost that I would have been in deep trouble boy; next period's exam paper. Thank you, you're too kind." She smiled, lightly taking the paper from his hands and turning toward her destination. Before she had the chance to get within five feet of where she was standing; he tapped her once more. "Did I drop something else?" She asked turning around a small laugh escaping her.  
  
Retuning the slight chuckled the guy just responded with a shake of his head. "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now."  
  
"Really?" Rory said slightly blushing. She examined the guy in front of her. He was about 5'9 with dark brown hair. Slanted eyes matched his beautiful smile and his casual wear. "How do you know me?"  
  
"Well . you're in my Philosophy class." He smiled softly. "I sit with too idiots, you might know as dumb and dumber?" Chuckling nervously he waited for her reaction.  
  
Max opened her mouth in the shape of a 'o'. "Oh yeah! Kevin and Junior?" Rory sighed and made a look of disgust. "They really are idiots. I can't believe you would be friends with them."  
  
The guy shrugged and laughed at Rory's comment. "Yeah well I've been friends with them since I was a little kid. You know how that goes? But anyway my name is Luis." He offered, extending his free hand to Rory.  
  
"Glad to meet your acquaintance Ms. Luis. Now if you would excuse me I have to go to class, wouldn't want to be late." She smiled turning away.  
  
Luis nodded in a response and smiled at her retreating figure. Rory Gilmore was one of the most beautiful, mysterious and most of all sexy girls at Yale. Every guy had noticed, especially Luis V.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
Rory walked through the corridor after her last class was over. It was coffee time and she needed some badly. Heading to the coffee house that her and Tristan attended every morning for the past too years. It was a very custom ritual, which Rory had actually enjoyed. She opened the door, peeking inside. 'Where is he?' She thought as she casually walked in and sat at their everyday table. Ten, seeming like forever, minuets passed by and Rory grew impatient. She wanted to tell him about her day and get the scoop on his.  
  
Playing with her hair and biting on her lip, she sighed. 'Probably having sex with some girl in his ca.' Right before she could finish her thought a voice called to her.  
  
"Hey Rory." An excited looking Luis said.  
  
Rory sulked with disappointment. 'Fucking Tristan. Where is he?' Looking up she smirked at a eager Luis. "Hey Luis? Do you want to sit down or something?"  
  
"Yeah actually I wanted to ask you something." He bit his lip, nervously. She found this adorable and smiled ear to ear. "Well you see. there's a good movie coming out this Friday. I was wondering if you weren't busy you would like to come see it with me?"  
  
She blushed lightly, as she thought for a moment. "Can I have your number?" She asked innocently. "I mean I'm going to have to talk to my best friend, my roommate to see if we have any plans."  
  
Luis smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. Writing, down his number and handing the paper to Rory. " Okay, well I look forward to your call. Bye for now."  
  
She waved a goodbye and took another sip of her, slightly cold, coffee. 'Wow. He is kind of cute.' Rory thought, picking up a book and starting to read. As soon as he walked out in walked who else. The lovely Tristan DuGrey, the expected.  
  
Tristan had seen her beautiful self as soon as he walked through the door. Not mentioning that they sit in the same place everyday. She was always so quiet, waiting for him. Either reading a book or finishing up a study paper. He walked over to her slowly so she wouldn't notice his approach. She seemed to be deep in thought and he was going to find out just what it was that had his Mary blushing.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" He said leaning in closely and whispering in her ear. Rory flinched but let out a sigh of relief, slapping him playfully on the arm. He kissed her cheek gently, as usual and retreated to his seat in front of her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm ignoring you Trist."  
  
"Yeah I can tell." He said rather sarcastically. " That's why your smiling and happy to see me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Conceited."  
  
"Denial."  
  
"Hooker."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"I win." She said smiling and pinching his cheeks.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. "So what's on your mind Mary? You seem rather deep in thought. Were you blushing?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"I do not blush."  
  
"You blush when I say your beautiful."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Denial kills the soul Mary."  
  
"I'm not denying anything."  
  
"Your not suppose to lie Mary. It says so in the bible."  
  
"Shut up Trist."  
  
"Give me a kiss and I will."  
  
"Maybe later punk."  
  
"That's fine with me you dork."  
  
"But then who's begging for the kiss."  
  
"I'm not begging just simply asking. You're the one who begged me the other night." He winked. "But any way what's going on for real you got me all impatient?"  
  
"Nothing big."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"You tell me everything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So? Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing big. I just might have a date for Friday night." Tristans ears weren't hearing correctly. Well actually they were, but he wished they weren't. "I said it. Are you happy?"  
  
"That was easy enough wasn't it Mary?"  
  
"Yes. But that doesn't mean I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Yes you did." Tristans smiled faded and he grew more serious. "So are you going to date this potential?"  
  
Rory thought for a moment then shrugged. "What could one date hurt?"  
  
.....  
  
Review!!!!!! PLEASE!!! 


	3. Loosing her

Chapter 3 "Loosing her"  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the great reviews. I'm just really trying to make Rory realize things about life. That is what this stories about. Expect it to be a long story because I am trying to run out all of the emotions from everyone. Review and enjoy.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Tristan turned down the stereo, sure he heard a noise. With the sound of the blasting music, he could still hear a light knock. Obviously, when he turned the music down the sound of the knock increased. Tristan rolled his eyes in aggravation. He got up and headed for the door.  
  
"This is the forth time you forgot your keys Rory." He said sighing at the sight of her.  
  
Rory chuckled slightly but turned serious when she could see Tristans aggravation. "I know but . I just cant seem to remember lately." She sighed, a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"Luis." One word and yet it had so much meaning to it.  
  
"No!" Rory frowned dramatically. "I don't let any one change my responsible side."  
  
"Well obviously he's not just anybody." Tristan said sarcastically, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Well. Okay I think I really like this guy. I mean he's sweet, not controlling and shy." She enthusiastically pronounced the 'shy'; explaining he is not Tristan. Shy chuckled, throwing a playful smile at Tristan.  
  
"You've always liked the fact that I wasn't shy." He said seriously, not responding to Rory's sarcasm.  
  
Rory looked at him in bewilder. 'Whats going on?' she thought sitting on the bed near him. "Is everything alright Trist?" She asked rubbing his arm gently.  
  
He refrained from her touch and smiled as a cover up. "Everything's fine Rory. I am just worked up with school and everything. I don't mean to snap at you or anything."  
  
Rory sighed but returned his smile. "Well. I want to believe you but you keep calling me Rory."  
  
"That is your name right?" He said in sarcasm. "Correct me if im wrong?"  
  
"Well.." She said frowning. "Yeah but you call me Mary."  
  
"Well Rory I'm trying to take your advice."  
  
"And what advice is this?"  
  
"I'm going to grow up." He chuckled bitterly, trying to make it sarcastic. He put down his books and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Rory looked astonished. 'Usually he leaves the door open. What's going on?' She got up walking to the bathroom and opening the door.  
  
"Whoa! Rory! Get out! I'm trying to take a piss." He exclaimed turning to a point out of Rory's view.  
  
Now she was getting angry. "Tristan DuGrey! Since when can I not come in the bathroom with you? Since when do you close the door, or hide yourself?" She crossed her arms, tapping her feet on the ground.  
  
Tristan looked at her and rolled his eyes. He sighed and looked into her eyes "Rory, You have a boyfriend." He said understandingly.  
  
Rory gasped, so softly that it could not be heard. She was taken back by his remark.  
  
Dun Dun Dun .  
  
Im so sorry that was so short.. im going to write as soon as I go home . A whole chapter for you . I just need to go! Sorry . Please review though! 


	4. Loosing her part 2

Chapter 3 part 2 Loosing her part 2  
  
Authors note: Okay im back. This is just the second part to the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews keep em coming. Hehe .  
  
NEW 10.25.03 Authors note: REVISED!!!!!!!  
  
Rory couldn't have heard right. Did he actually just say what she thought he said? She searched his face for some kind of sarcasm, a joke, anything. Finding nothing but solemn seriousness, she raised her eyebrow. "Since when do you care if I have a boyfriend?"  
  
Tristan looked in her eyes and hesitated. "Remember Rory I'm going to grow up. That means that a have to respect your *man* and by doing so I have to respect you. Which means certain things we usually done can't be done anymore." He smirked lightly and walked past her; out of the bathroom.  
  
Rory looked his retreating back in disbelief. ' Was he actually being serious? Did he take me serious?' She thought following him into the bedroom. She found him, sprawled out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing softly, she frowned, and laid on top of him. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. 'This is more like it.' She smiled into his chest. It was like he heard her thoughts because suddenly he pushed her off of him. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and lifted her hand with her hand. She just stared at him for a moment, rolling her eyes and sighing.  
  
He sighed heavily and sat up on the bed, looking at her. "Rory, we can't do this!"  
  
"Why not?" She said inching closer to him.  
  
"Because you like this guy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So you proved my point."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because I cant do that to you."  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Why not? And do what to me?"  
  
"Listen, all those other guys you've dated in the past weren't serious. I've seen you these past weeks, you're happy. I can't take that away from you just because of some sexual thing we have." He looked at her, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now that is going to be the last time I can kiss you; before you fall in love." He then got up, taking his keys, and heading out the door.  
  
Rory closed her eyes; in disbelief, sighing heavily and falling back onto the bed.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
"I missed you." Luis said coming up from behind Rory and sliding his arms around her waist. Rory smiled; although he couldn't see, with her back turned. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you to."  
  
"So what did you do last night?"  
  
"I just ." She trailed off, not wanting to re-live her events with Tristan. "Just got home and talked to Tristan for a little then went to bed."  
  
"That's nice. How's Tristan doing anyway? Still with his seventy five girlfriends." He asked chuckling slightly.  
  
Rory twitched thinking about Luis's question. "He's okay I guess. Actually he hasn't talked to me about any girls lately. But I assume he's working on another one.  
  
"Oh." Luis smiled. "So when am I going to be able to meet this infamous Tristan of yours?"  
  
Rory chuckled nervously. "Uh. I don't know. Hes very busy with school and everything. I actually hardly see him any more."  
  
Luis smirked, bringing Rory closer. He kissed her passionately and stopped, looking in her eyes. "That's because your too busy with me."  
  
"He said the same thing."  
  
"He's a smart man."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I bet he's jealous."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"The fact that he never had you."  
  
"No."  
  
"And you're in my arms right now."  
  
"Tristan doesn't get jealous. He might get pissed and over-protective; never jealous. Besides he doesn't think of me like that. Not at all." Rory finished with a smile on her lips.  
  
+ + + + + + +  
  
Later That Night  
  
"You know what Rory you just don't understand." Tristan said backing away from her.  
  
"Understand what Tristan, tell me, please?" Rory replied looking for any type of emotion in his eyes. "Why can't I kiss you?"  
  
Tristan stood there looking at Rory like she was the biggest idiot in the world. He shook his head, shammed of her and knew she would never understand. "After all of this with us. Everything we went through, how many years we've known each other. You still don't **Know** me Rory! It's sad really because I know you."  
  
Rory's heart dropped and tears started to come to her eyes. "I know you . how could you say I don't know you Trist?" She asked her hand coming high, as she pushed a lonely hair behind her ear.  
  
"Because you just don't."  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you Rory?"  
  
"I guess so. Because, I honestly don't understand what your saying."  
  
He sighed and looked her in the eyes, aggravation filling them to no end. "I care about you Rory."  
  
"I care about you too Trist." Rory replied playing dumb.  
  
Tristan chuckled bitterly. "I knew you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
"I care about you. I've always cared about you. I think I love you Rory but I'm not sure. Don't you see what you do to me? You'll never understand, you never have."  
  
Rory stopped cold and her flesh started to burn. She felt something eating at the pit of her stomach. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." He said bitterly, turning away from her. "Now if you would excuse me then I have to go see my potential." He glanced at her one more time, grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
The tears couldn't hold back any longer. They stung at her eyes and she felt the burn. One after one, ice-cold emotions started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't even care to wipe them away; she just went over to their bed, pulled off the blanket and went to sleep. It was going to be a rough week.  
  
. Alright well . I hope that you like chapter 3 part 2 . I needed to get Tristans emotions out. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW! 


	5. your jealous!

Chapter 5  
  
Your Jealous!  
  
Authors Note: Hey you guys! You have to read this!  
  
Listen in the last chapter I wrote Keith as Luis. I'm so so sorry for the confusion! . it's just I was writing for another one of my fics or essays I forget. Well anyway sorry that chapter should be luis not keith. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. So Sorry again! Oh yeah and if your wondering why this story isn't hitting drama so soon its because I'm trying to work all the emotions first. Thanks!  
  
Rory paced wearily around the kitchen. It had been five days since she last seen Tristan. Thank god she could tell he comes home everyday; by the way his clothes be disappearing and reappearing. She sighed heavily; it was unlike him to stay out. He never sleeps at a girl's house; he doesn't get serious enough for that commitment. Rory guessed that the lord had answered her prayers; in walks Tristan.  
  
Rory crossed her arms to her chest, looking at him with disappointment in her eyes. "What?" He simply asked with a smile. Heading into their room, like nothing had happened.  
  
Sighing impatiently, she stormed into the room, rolling her eyes, at a smirking Tristan (who wore only a towel around his waist.) "I haven't seen you for five days. Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
"Oh Rory! Swearing now are you?"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"Nah, I'm straight."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me"  
  
"I will." She said gladly.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Rory's smile faded. He was playing it hard. "Answer my question Trist!"  
  
"What was it again?"  
  
"You know exactly what it was. Where have you been?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Sleeping with girls? Sleeping over girl's houses?"  
  
Tristan's smirk grew wider if that was even possible. "Are we jealous Rory?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of you?"  
  
"Need some attention?" He offered.  
  
"I get enough, thank you very much!" She said bitterly.  
  
Tristan's smirk died on his lips. "Alright then, so why are you being so nosy?"  
  
"Nosy?"  
  
"Yeah! You don't see me up in your business."  
  
"Oh whatever Tristan."  
  
"Yeah whatever Rory. Go complain to your little boyfriend."  
  
"Your the jealous one!"  
  
"Me? Jealous?" Tristan chuckled, shaking his head. "Never."  
  
"You're so jealous, that you can't even look me in the eyes any more."  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm respectful."  
  
"My ass!"  
  
"I am Rory and you would see that if you didn't have your head up your ass." He sighed seriously. "Now who's the selfish one?" He glanced at her one last time, before taking his clothes and heading into the bathroom, for a nice COLD shower.  
  
"Jealous!" Rory hissed, just in time before he shut the door.  
  
Even though Tristan caught Rory's comment he still shut the door behind him and ignored her. Tristan was angry with her; how dare she call him jealous. Leaning against the sink frame, Tristan sighed; things were getting confusing between his best friend and him. He couldn't stand the look of pain in her eyes; but he could no longer deal with his pain. Selfish? Maybe he was. He didn't care though; he just wanted to be left alone. Find the happiness she's found, with someone else. Tristan swallowed a lump of pain that gathered in his throat. He knew Rory was happy, he could see it. He was just being egotistical and scared; not wanting to loose her or her friendship. All the things they did, now meant the past because he could no longer; touch and caress her, kiss and love her. He could never feel her body quiver underneath his. All of the memories were just that; memories. Besides, Jenny was a nice girl and he enjoyed her company. He never felt the way he does with Jenny with anyone. Although he feels a love for Rory, he feels safe with Jenny. Jenny doesn't know his past; she can't comment on his every lovey-dovey speech! She doesn't know how he looks when he gets turned on or enjoys what he's seeing. She can't read his mind or confuse him. She doesn't make him angry or even jealous! Jealous? No he was not jealous. So anyway, Jenny couldn't do any of that stuff to him. The only person in the world that could was Rory and she wanted nothing to do with him anymore; except maybe sex. Tristan wasn't about to get used; he actually cared for Rory. But anyway, the fact that Jenny barely knew him, made him comfortable. He was looking for a relationship for once and highly doubted he could achieve one with someone from his past. Unless it was Rory, of course that wasn't going to happen, so Tristan shook it off and hopped in the shower; getting ready for his date.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Rory was pissed; he was jealous. He was doing all of this, sleeping out at night, ignoring her because he was jealous. Pissed off, she fell back onto the bed. She wasn't going to worry about him anymore; he was probably just sleeping at a friend's house. Why was he being such an asshole? Rory sighed; she hadn't touched him in three very long weeks. She wasn't craving him; she had her own attention. But it was just weird how they didn't come in contact anymore; emotionally or physically. She missed him. But she was falling hard for Luis. She just didn't know how to admit it to herself, or to Tristan. What was going on? 'What am I thinking?' She thought rubbing her temples in annoyance; between arguing and worrying, she must have had at least three migrants a day; for the past week.  
  
Sorry you guys. I know this is not going far any time soon, but you'll see what im trying to do. don't get scared with TRORY! Im a die-hard fan! But anyway im sorry it was short too. remember I'm having lots of testing. please review! 


	6. Seperate Rooms

A New Way  
  
Chapter 6 "Separate rooms?"  
  
Authors note: Reivew! Review! Hehe!  
  
Weeks Later  
  
Rory, annoyed, finally got the door open. Huffing, she pushed her way in, slamming it with aggravation. She failed two finals. Not one, no, two! Going from a straight "A" student, to failing two of her major assignments, wasn't exactly hitting close to home. She dropped her books on the couch, heading toward the bathroom. Coming out a couple of minuets later, she smiled tiredly. It was good to be home, she didn't get any sleep last night. She was at the library all night researching her project.  
  
Walking into her and Tristan's bedroom, she gasped. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought, arching her eyebrow; to emphasize her confusion.  
  
An hour later  
  
Tristan stumbled through the door. 'Damn that lock is tricky.' He thought silently to him self. He finished the last of his slight chuckle, before waving 'goodbye' to the people in the car outside. Shutting the door swiftly he turned to as rather furiously looking Rory.  
  
"What the fucks going on DuGrey?"  
  
"What ever do you mean Rory?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Where's all of your stuff?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" She said disgustedly, getting quite annoyed.  
  
"No actually I have no idea." He grinned, enjoying the state of Rory's frustration.  
  
"Fuck Tristan! Do you ever not play games?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He grinned about to open his mouth for a comeback Rory knew all to well. So instead she threw up her hand, stopping his words. "Don't answer that. Tristan our room is--well." She stuttered, looking for the words.  
  
"Our room is well, your room?"  
  
"Yes! Where's your stuff?"  
  
"Well, I decided that I'm going to take the spare room. We don't even use it, so I figured we should start." He finished with a sloppy smirk. "It would give us a chance for our privacy."  
  
"Since when do we need privacy?"  
  
"Since were not having sex anymore."  
  
"But what's the harm in sharing a bed?"  
  
"Oh Rory! There's a lot of harm in that idea."  
  
"We've shared a bed before."  
  
"Before we had relationships."  
  
"Even while we have."  
  
"True." He said arching his eyebrow in suggestion. "But still, were grown ups now Rory. We need to start taking other people seriously. Which involves no more contact, what so ever. We wouldn't want to mess with any of our loved ones feelings, now would we?" With that he picked up the phone, from a table near by, and left to the spare room. Correction is wasn't spare any more. Tristan's--room.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
'I don't know Mom, its crazy.' Rory sighed into the phone.  
  
'What's so crazy about it?'  
  
'Everything.'  
  
'What that you can't get any more-booty calls?' Lorelai said suggestively, smile spread across her lips.  
  
'No!' Rory blushed.  
  
'I think so, innocent, daughter of mine.'  
  
'No mom! It's not like that. Tristans just acting -'  
  
'Dumb? Selfish? Like a man?' Lorelai chuckled. 'Yes! Exactly! See mom, you see my point.'  
  
'No actually I don't.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Listen hunny. Tristan is just trying to do what's right.'  
  
'What's right?' She gasped into the phone, throwing one of her [Rory] fits. 'What's right is, to stop sleeping with me, talking to me, living with me, and ultimately stop even speaking my name?'  
  
'If that's what it takes to be right."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory sighed in frustration.  
  
'Rory, Tristan knows that you really care for this Luis guy. Now explain to me, what's so wrong about him giving you space?'  
  
'I don't need space.'  
  
'You want to cheat on Luis?'  
  
'Of course not.'  
  
'Then?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know.'  
  
'Confused?'  
  
'Very.'  
  
'Coffee?'  
  
'Needed.'  
  
'Had some already today?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'How many cups.' 'Three.'  
  
'Alright I'll be right over.' With a click of the phone, Lorelai grabbed her keys and headed out the door.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
"Do you want to know what I think this really is?" Lorelai said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, reaching for a napkin.  
  
"I think that you care about Tristan too."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No in the other way."  
  
"Noooo." Rory shook her head.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I think you do. Maybe that's why everything is bothering you so much more than it should be."  
  
"I don't think so. It's just weird, not having him around."  
  
"Correction. 'Its weird not having him kissing you, touching you and doing all of the essential things he use to do to you."  
  
"Yeah maybe your right." Rory grinned slightly.  
  
"What about Luis?"  
  
"No serious interaction involved."  
  
"You better not."  
  
"I'm well behaved."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I'm glad we agree." Lorelai smiled at her daughter; who smiled back. It felt good to both of them talking again. Not being able to see each other that much, missing each other.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Jenny?" Tristan replied, his hand traveling up her care leg.  
  
She shivered at his touch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He said, stopping his touch, abruptly.  
  
"There's something wrong. You've been distant." She said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Jenny, there's nothing wrong. I'm just worried about finals."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I don't have a study partner anymore." He looked at her expression. 'Uh oh. Shouldn't have said that.'  
  
Her mouth shaped the form of an 'O' and her eyebrows borrowed in confusion. "What happened to Rory?"  
  
"She's busy with everything."  
  
"But I thought - I thought her final's were over."  
  
"They are." Tristan said bringing his hand to his head, rummaging his fingers through his spikes.  
  
"So then what has gotten her so tied up, that she cant help her best friend study."  
  
"Oh, it's not her fault. She got some plans with her boyfriend. I just don't want to get in the way of anything." He said, trying to convince her, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
He lost of course because she smiled and said. "I'm sure Rory would not mind canceling some of her plans to help you."  
  
"No really it's okay." He said in aggravation. "I don't want to ask her."  
  
"Then I will." Jenny said, picking up her house phone and calling Rory and Tristan's house.  
  
After two rings Rory picked up. 'Lo?'  
  
'Rory?' 'Speaking. Who's this?'  
  
'Hey!' Jenny said in delight. 'It's a pleasure finally hearing your voice. Your quite infamous, you know?'  
  
'Oh really. Well, not to be rude, who is this?'  
  
'Oh! This is Jenny, Tristan's girlfriend.'  
  
Rory's mouth shaped an 'O'. "Oh! Hi Jenny, how's um-everything?'  
  
'Great. Hey listen, I was talking to Tristan and he's really worried about his Final's and he told me he doesn't want to ask you because you've got plans.'  
  
Rory smiled deviously. ' Of course I could cancel my plan's for Tristan. He should have just asked, he knows I would do anything to keep him from getting kicked out.'  
  
'Yeah, that's what I told him.'  
  
'I wonder why he would think that I wouldn't help.' Rory replied, playing dumb.  
  
'I have no idea. But thank you.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
'I'll send him home.' Jenny smiled into the phone.  
  
'That would be nice. I haven't seen my so called roommate- in a while.'  
  
'Yeah. Hey maybe we could spend some time together. I would really like to meet you.'  
  
Rory hesitated. ' Uh. yeah that would be nice.'  
  
'Okay Rory it was nice talking to you. I'll send Tristan home.'  
  
'Nice talking to you too.'  
  
Hanging up the phone Jenny smiled. "See was that so hard baby?"  
  
Tristan sighed, in disbelief. "I'm out. I'll see you later."  
  
"Don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Have fun and study hard." Jenny said blowing a kiss at him.  
  
"I will." Tristan said with slight disdain.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Rory grinned heavily. She couldn't wait until Tristan came back home. It was time they talk about this.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
Tristan looked at the front door, as if it was possessed. He knew that Rory was going to try to confront him. He inhaled deeply and laid his hand on the door knob.  
  
Dun Dun Dun .  
  
Okay okay . tell me how it was . Review review . hehe . Im sorry it's not that long . yeah so anyway please review! 


	7. who has gotten into you

A New Way  
  
Chapter 6 "What or shall I say, who has gotten into you?"  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the review! I know it's taking me forever sorry. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
"Why would you tell her that you aren't busy?" Tristan said frustrated upon entering the living room, as Rory sat on the couch, ' waiting his arrival.  
  
"Why would you tell her I was busy?" Rory said with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
Rolling his eyes, chuckling bitterly. "What is this question for a question game?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know is it?" She threw back.  
  
"What do you want Rory?" He exhaled a exaggerated sigh.  
  
"The same thing you want."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"God dammit Rory!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop playing!"  
  
"I'm not playing!"  
  
"You're so playing."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Licking your lips!" He let out.  
  
"What like this?" She continued.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said!"  
  
"And that makes you my king?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Whatever." She said licking her lips again.  
  
"Stop Rory, I mean it." He said slowly.  
  
Giving him an innocent smile, she leaned in close to him and felt the hot breath that escaped his lips. "Why?"  
  
"Just stop." He said giving up and backing away slowly.  
  
Rory chuckled quietly and tucked a falling her behind her ear. "Do you want to know what I really want Tristan?"  
  
"What?" He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I want to know what it's like to feel your body against mine again. To taste your lips and to cause that smile, that I haven't seen for quite some time. I want to be able to let your name linger on my lips and escape passionately."  
  
He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat and managing to choke out a few words. "We cant do that."  
  
"Why not?" She said leaning closer into him. He was sitting on the couch by now; and she was pushing against him. Her left hand traveling, his leg and rubbing in a circular motion. While her right hand, reached up to his neck and lingered on the soft spots of his skin. "You don't want me any more?" She asked a little above a whisper and led her fingers to dance on his bottom lip.  
  
Without a second thought he grabbed her into him, causing her to grope on top of him. He fell back onto the couch, taking her with him, in one seductive motion. The kiss was so passionate that Rory's stomach turned with different emotions. He drank her essence, sucking on her tongue. His hands now straddled around her waist, which lay above his growing erection. She felt him hard as rock underneath her and gasped in pleasure. She pushed into him harder, making sure he knew she felt it. He gasped wildly, his hands stroking through her long silky hair. She released her mouth from his lips and started kissing his neck. Deliberately nibbling and ducking on areas; she knew were out of control for him.  
  
He groaned in pleasure, pleading for her not to go any further. "Stop." He said softly. When no response came and he could feel her pressing harder against him, he pushed her off fast but gently. "I said to stop." He barked, standing up.  
  
Rory gasped in surprise. Looking at him like they were seven years old and he murdered her favorite Dolly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean, what's wrong?" He replied, looking into her eyes with fury.  
  
"I thought you wanted it too."  
  
"No your wrong."  
  
"But." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip in aggravation. "I don't ."  
  
"Yeah, you never understand." He cut in, grabbing his jacket and keys.  
  
"Tristan." She offered quietly, searching for some sort of reaction in his eyes. None. "Tristan, I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not." He said in disgust. "Don't give me that poor excuse of a sorry. Your so selfish Rory and you don't even see it. When did you get like this? You aren't the Rory I fell in love with, I know that now for sure. Where is your dignity?"  
  
Rory's voice trembled and she looked at her shoes; suddenly, as if they were the most intriguing thing in the world. "I don't . I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you don't. You keep on trying to use me Rory. It's not going to work anymore. I wont be just a sex slave for your girlish desires." He turned, not wanting to look at her any longer. Not getting the chance to see the tears that fled from her eyelids, dropping to her flushed cheeks. "As corny as it sounds, it's true. What about our relationship's, did you think about Jen or even Luis. I'm not the same person I was Rory, I wont do that to Jen." He stopped, to look at her reaction quickly. Seeing the tears spill from her eyes and fall quietly. He wanted to stop hurting her and just hold her. But she deserved the pain. 'What's wrong with her.' He thought in anger. I just can't believe you Rory. After everything." He trailed off, opening the door, glancing at her one last time. "I love you Rory, but I have a question for you now. When will you grow up?" Without giving her time to react he slammed the door shut, in retreat.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + +  
  
'He did?'  
  
'Yeah I don't know what to do Mom. It's not like Tristan. He cant love me.' Rory cried into the phone.  
  
'Why cant he? You're a beautiful well-rounded girl-in large part due to me.' Lorelai offered, dripping with sarcasm. 'Who wouldn't love you?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Why not?'  
  
'I don't know. I don't know anything Mom. What am I going to do?'  
  
Well, Hunny. Not to be all like [duh] but . um maybe you should tell him how you feel.'  
  
'I don't know how I feel. I feel like a evil, selfish, loathing person.'  
  
'Aw hunny. Don't feel to bad. Your not loathing.' Lorelai offered.  
  
'Oh mom! Aren't you suppose to be comforting me?'  
  
'Well I don't know how Rory. This is well - different.' Lorelai said, confusion in her tone.  
  
'I know-But I can't keep on doing this!'  
  
'Doing what?'  
  
'Hiding.'  
  
+ + + + + + + + 


	8. A fantasy

Chapter  
  
'Rating changed.'  
  
Authors note I had to change the rating because my fic is getting a little too intense. Don't you think? Well anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Pushing her way through the crowded hallway, she sighed in defeat. Giving up, trying to find the person she was looking for. Instead heading over to her locker. It took her a good three tries to finally hear the 'click' of the lock. Finally! She sighed, rummaging through her books and belongings. Finding, the textbook she needed for the next bell, she sighed with relief and closed her locker. Finding a smiling Luis, leaning on the locker beside hers.  
  
"You look sexy today." He said, tracing her body with his eyes. She slapped him on the arm playfully, quickly kissing him and returning on her journey, to her next bell.  
  
"So are we still on for that Halloween party?" He asked catching his breath, in a race to catch-up wit her.  
  
Rory paused her rush and thought about it. Nothing was clicking in her brain to what he was talking about. 'Halloween party?' She asked her self in confusion. 'Oh the Halloween party!' It registered and she smiled feeling quite dumb.  
  
"Your quite forgetful Ms. Rory." He said, lightly grazing her lips with his.  
  
She nodded in response and a slight blush turned her cheeks. It wasn't because she was being 'forgetful', but more like because; he had kissed her in the middle of a crowded hallway. It wasn't like she was embarrassed of him or anything. She just simply preferred the world not to see her 'groping', in public. When Tristan and Rory dated for the last year of high school, they were perfect. Never seen kissing in public [hugging and holding hands only]. They would take their breaks and go drink coffee and read to each other. Later realizing that their relationship could fail so they stopped, leaving it as a friendship. The thing is they never mentioned how they use to be together. It was too strange to them, how they use to feel for each other. But Rory couldn't exactly remember how she felt for Tristan back them. She just knew that something was there and realized it needed saving. Causing their relationship to end and their friendship to grow stronger.  
  
Reluctantly enough she caught the words in her throat, before Luis started crying, on account to her empty answer. "I know. I'm sorry Luis; everything's been-quite different. I don't think we should go tonight." She said uneasily, looking into his eyes.  
  
He tensed up, not expecting Rory's answer to his request to be denied. "That's fine." He answered simply, a small slight spread on his lips.  
  
She noticed his disappointment and sighed inwardly. "You know what Luis; on second thought maybe we should go to the party." She offered with a smile.  
  
His eyes light up with excitement. "Yeah?" he asked with ease.  
  
"Yeah." She answered simplistically. "It will give us a chance to get out and I think it will be fun."  
  
"It will." He answered, proudly.  
  
The bell rang, alarming Rory and Luis. "Uh! I'm late for class, if I hurry I could still be-sort of on time." She said with a slight chuckle, turning around swiftly. Running down the hallway, she heard him call 'I'll pick you up at eight.' She smiled, with a nod and disappeared down the hallway  
  
* * ** * * * *  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect." Rory sighed, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Rory, are you planning on doing a little 'something' with Luis tonight?" Lorelai asked, coming into 'mirror view' of Rory.  
  
Rory's cheeks flushed momentarily and she just smiled. "Well I don't know. I mean look at the facts; he's nice, smart, funny, cute, kisses good and not to mention; he treats me right. What more could a girl want?"  
  
"Tristan?" Her mother laughed, sarcastically. Rory glared into her mother's eyes, shaking her head of the thought. "Well if you feel that strongly about Luis, maybe you should give him apart of you." Lorelai shook her head. "I just think you should stop fighting with Tristan. He is my son in law--." She added with a giggle.  
  
" I haven't seen him for two weeks. He just stop's by when I'm in class, picks up the things he needs, then heads back to Jenny's house. It's like he's a mere figment of my imagination."  
  
"More like a mere figment of your fantasy's." Lorelai corrected with a smile. Which gained a playful slap on the arm from Rory. "I mean come on, the guy confessed his undying love for you, while your all heated up and passionate; ready to jump on him and rape him."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"It's like a fantasy."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Stop living in the fantasy Rory. Baby, you need to look at reality and realize what's going on." She sighed in relief, finishing up the last decoration, to Rory's costume. She spun Rory around to face the mirror, smiling in accomplishment. "I still got it. You look beautiful."  
  
Rory smiled and kissed her Mom on the cheek. Admiring the work she had done, making Rory look like a duplicate to Cleopatra.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You look lovely, my lady." Luis kissed her hand, opening the car door, to let Rory slide in.  
  
Luis was dressed as a Pharaoh, to compliment Rory's outfit. He examined her, making love to her with his eyes. She looked radiant, as always, but even more delicate than usual.  
  
She was wearing her hair straight down, with a beaded crystal crown falling down on her head. One single bead from the crown, lay upon her forehead. Her attire was full of crimson and golden beads. Her top a tight 'tub top', with strings and beads hanging off of it. It gave Rory opportunity to show off her stomach; which was firmly fit. Her skirt, 'if that's what you would call such provocative wear', Luis thought, slight up the side; not to high and complimented her hips. Her eyes shimmed gold and black, painted like cat eyes. They looked sexy and devious. Her lips, outlines in black and filled in with a light gold.  
  
Luis smiled, seductively at Rory, wondering what the night held for them; and sped off to the party, anxiously.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Can you go any faster? I didn't even think you wanted to come." Jenny said, peering at Tristan.  
  
Tristan, reluctantly, slowed down a bit. "I don't." Sighing, he switched on the button and music started to play.  
  
Jenny sighed, knowing he was ignoring her, and it wasn't her fault she was trying to see what was wrong with him. It been like this for the past two week's now and Jenny was starting to get curious.  
  
Dun Dun Dun .  
  
Did you like it? I know I know. A lot of description, but oh well.. Please REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	9. lost in the crowd

Chapter Lost in the crowd  
  
'Rating changed.'  
  
Authors note: I'm doing a quick update for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I got some time on my hands, so I'm writing two in one day [smiles] Review! Enjoy!  
  
Claimer: Luis, Kevin, junior, jenny, 'Kathy'  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything that has to do with the original GG script. But I still claim Chad Michael Murray to be my husband. If any one hasn't heard or seen it, watch it [One Tree Hill, WB, Tuesday @ 8.] Chad makes the show sexy (wink)  
  
"I can't believe how many people are here!" She exclaimed, shock over whelming her. "I mean, who would have known that practically the entire student body, and all their friends, would come to a Halloween party."  
  
"I could have told you that, Rory." Luis said draping his arm around her.  
  
Rory smiled into him but slipped away. "I'll be back Luis, I'm going to see if I could find some of my friends." She stood back. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Don't get lost in the crowd." Luis chuckled, waving her off.  
  
"Ill try, but if I don't come back within the next half an hour, send a search party."  
  
They shared one last laugh before Rory disappeared into the crowd of people.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Wuddup Playa?" Kevin said, as Luis joined a group of guys at a table.  
  
"How's everything with your wife?" Junior said chuckling.  
  
"I'm not married!" Luis exclaimed with a slick smile.  
  
"I think you're whopped." Kevin exclaimed, causing the whole table to laugh and nod in agreement.  
  
"You think so too Junior?" Luis asked; his eyebrow arched.  
  
"Sorry to say man, but hell yeah! She got you so wrapped up that you have no time for us anymore. When one of our boys has no time for us that certainly leads to the classification of being whooped." He grinned slightly at Luis. "Sorry man, but I think your little baby Rory, got you so bad that you cant even see anymore."  
  
"You guys know I would never back out on you."  
  
"Hm.I don't know. I think it's true and your really have a 'thing' for Rory." Kevin replied, crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
"I never back out." Luis said reassuringly. "You'll see."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Rory, is that you?" a petite girl asked, tapping Rory on the shoulder.  
  
Rory turned around, warmly smiled, greeting her friend with a hug. Kathy was a small girl, Small feet, small hands, face and small period. She was only five feet even, dark long curly hair, slanted eyes and full lips. She was quite radiant her self, being a mix of Puerto Rican and different types of Asian.  
  
Looking at Kathy's costume, Rory smiled. "A cat?"  
  
"Of course, cat's are fierce creatures. Woman are like cat's, bitchy and vicious. That's why we rule the jungle." They shared a laugh, before Kathy broke it. "And your Cleopatra right?" Rory nodded in reply. "Nice."  
  
"Yeah well, how's the party been?" Rory asked biting her lower lip.  
  
"It's okay. I mean I don't know. A few minuets before you came, some guy got into a fight with his girlfriend. Ay! She went 'loco' on him, talking of some other woman. Poor guy just stood there, not even saying a word. You could see in his eyes, that he hadn't done anything wrong. This is why I prove my point to woman being vicious."  
  
Rory sighed in agreement. "That's sad. So do you think they broke up?"  
  
"Well by the look of it, lets just say, he wont be going home with her tonight. Poor guy, looks in love. But who ever knows with a man eh?"  
  
"Yeah your right." Rory answered quietly.  
  
"Que te pasa, Rory?" Kathy asked, arching an eyebrow at her solemn friend.  
  
"Nothing happened to me Kathy." She said reassuringly, not even having to ask her friend what 'que te pasa' meant. She picked up a few things being around Kathy, a lot and automatically knew it meant what happened to you. "Im just a little tired and-well-Im okay." She said with a weary smile.  
  
"Oh." She said giving her friend a gentle pat on the back. "Well, im going to try to find my pest of a boyfriend. Tell Luis I said hi and you take care of your self Rory." She said kissing Rory on the cheek before muttering a 'have fun' which Rory pretended not to hear and got lost in the crowd again.  
  
She couldn't take being trapped within hundreds of bodies, she didn't know. She needed fresh air and some room to breathe. Heading to the balcony, hoping no one was 'occupying it'. She got outside, closing the doors behind her and sucked in a breath of fresh air.  
  
"What are you doing?" She heard the tender voice ask.  
  
She turned around and was face to face with --- Tristan. "What are you doing?" She asked back, in surprise.  
  
"Forget it." He said sighing and looked away; sitting on a swinging bench.  
  
She rolled her eyes, frustrated. 'Why couldn't thing's be normal?'  
  
She built up courage and walked over to him. She sat down beside him, remaining quiet. Letting the air touch her skin lightly, causing Goosebumps to travel up her arms.  
  
Tristan noticed her shiver and sighed. Taking off his jacket, handing it to her and remaining silent. She said a 'thanks' and he muttered a 'welcome'.  
  
"So, how have you been?" She asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Fine. You?" He responded bitterly.  
  
"I'm okay. How's Jenny?"  
  
"She's good."  
  
"That's good. Where is she anyway? I would think you two would be out here together." She said with a slight smile.  
  
He knew the smile meant no harm but he hated the way it played on her lips. "Where's Luis?" He asked coldly.  
  
She was taken a back by his response, but knowing he was still angry, she let it slide. "He's probably with his friends. I just came out here to get fresh air."  
  
"Oh." He replied simply.  
  
They sat there, awkward moment of silence. " Rory listen, im fine, you don't need to check up on me. Im a big boy, handling my self isn't a problem."  
  
"But-." She started -  
  
"No, Rory. I don't need your pity. I'm fine; I'm just trying to figure out my own life. When I find out what it is, then I'll talk to you. But for now, I need my space."  
  
"That's not fair!" Rory exclaimed, looking into his blue eyes, fury fled out of her own blue eyes. "Cant we just be friends again?"  
  
"Wait, rewind! What's not fair? That I'm finding my own breathing room, away from you? Or - Or that finally I found someone who actually may care about me?" He stung back coldly. "Tell me Rory, because now I'm the one who's confused." He asked, looking straight in her eyes, he didn't want to say what he was about to say, but the words spilt out. "You shouldn't be worried about me, you should check on that little boyfriend of yours."  
  
She sat there, a minuet, thinking of the words that just fell from his lips. She was lost of words and couldn't find any thing to say. No come back. No smart comment. No, No-nothing. She stood up, not looking at him and turned to walk away.  
  
Tristan sat there, staring at her retreating form, even after she was gone. He had seen it, even if he tried not to look, the tears that were in her eyes. He seen them, one fall, another she fought back. He got up, heading over to the ledge, looking over, and bit his lower lip.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rory put yield to her forming tears, entering the room full of people. People grouping, dancing, well-freaking, drinking, smoking and doing other obnoxious things. She sighed in disgust and made her way to the front of the house.  
  
Scooping the room with her radar, Rory found Luis. Sitting by the corner of the room, with a bunch of 'in decent' looking girls and his boys surrounding him. Rory strode over, careful not to bump into anyone.  
  
"Luis? Can we leave now?" She said rather demandingly as she approached the group.  
  
He looked at her, then back and his boys, sarcasm in his eyes. "Why baby? The party has just started."  
  
"I want to go home." She said, this time with more force.  
  
"Cant Tristan or Kathy, give you a ride?" He said, saving face.  
  
Rory stood there, looking at her 'too good to be true' boyfriend in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Luis." Walking away, confidently.  
  
..  
  
Rory was about to tap Kathy on the shoulder, when suddenly the power went out. Screams filled the air, people started pushing, panicking. 'What the hell was happening?'  
  
Dun Dun Dun ..  
  
Cliff hanger! Well anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	10. black out

Chapter Black Out  
  
Authors note: Enjoy! Review please!  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
Rory was about to tap Kathy on the shoulder, when suddenly the power went out. Screams filled the air, people started pushing, panicking. 'What the hell was happening?'  
  
* * * *  
  
The pushing, shoving, crying and screaming were getting on Rory's last nervous, as she wandered around in the darkness. Something needed to be done about all of this fuss. As if her mind was read, a small light arose to the room. On a table, stood Megan Hofner, the party's host, asking everyone for attention. She lit numerous candles in the room and was holding a large flashlight. She wasn't exactly one to know how to get attention and she began getting frustrated.  
  
Walking over and joining Megan on the table, he screamed. "Yo!"  
  
Everyone swung his or her attention toward the table in surrender.  
  
"Listen up!" Tristan ordered, taking over for Megan's inability to be in charge. "There's a black out in the whole city. Everybody must stay calm and stay in the building. The black out should only last a couple days." Sighs and cries were heard among the people. "I know, I know." Tristan said with an exaggerated sigh. "There's plenty of food, sleeping space upstairs, and we'll all be fine. That's if everyone's willing to cooperate. If you aren't willing to cooperate, see your way out, or answer to me. Everyone clear?" Confidently, he arched his eyebrow, waiting for some answers. Respectful nods and mumbles filled the room. "In case you don't know me I'm Tristan."  
  
All the girls in the room giggled.  
  
"Of course everybody knows you man!" A guys voice spoke up.  
  
Tristan smirked, that signature 'I'm the best you've ever laid eyes on' smirk. Causing Rory's knees to go weak, she missed his confidence. He would always be the egotistical, fun loving, adventurous, king of all women that she'd known for a long time. Except now, she found that he has a heart and works very mysterious upon using it.  
  
"Well in that case." He grinned wildly. "Gentle men have fun, ladies line up." With that he chuckled and jumped off the table, leaving a very satisfied Megan on radar. She looked at his retreating figure and smiled deviously. This was going to be one hell of a time.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He turned to stare into her green eyes. She was utterly worded beautiful and often he would sit, staring at her wondering why god created such an angel. The look in her eyes burned with sympathy or apology. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her brow scrunched up and her auroras darkened. She took his breath away when she smiled and caused the butterflies that he hadn't felt for a while. The butterflies that could only be caused by 'the one and only' Rory-now were being caused by her. Jennifer-Lee Ventura. She flat out contained the word essence and her grace was overwhelming.  
  
Snapping out of his present state of tranquility he looked in her eyes. They were pleading for him to understand. "Can - can we talk?" She asked again, this time letting Tristan actually hear her.  
  
His words were caught in his throat and he wanted to decline-to tell her she was right and she should move on. But he wouldn't let go; he couldn't- not of someone that caused such a feeling.  
  
Simply he just gave a nod and followed her upstairs. Upon entering the dimly lit room, she sat down on the bed, gesturing for him to follow. Awkward silence filled the air, clammy sticky hands and frustrated faces.  
  
"What is it?" he spoke, trying to reduce his attitude.  
  
She gave a light warm-hearted smile. "Tristan, I don't want you to be scared. I know how you feel and I also know how I feel." She sighed, not the least hint of aggravation in her voice, just a for-fitting tone. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled, called you names and -- I'm just sorry." Looking down, as if her feet were suddenly interesting. "I know that it wasn't the greatest thing in the world-causing a scene in front of everyone. But I just - I just didn't understand."  
  
He burrowed his eyebrow, lightly picking up her hand, entwining their fingers. Lifting up her chin, to look in her eyes and reassure her that everything's fine. He kissed her gently, on the cheek, not motioning for any kind of sexual activities, just pure acknowledgment and forgiveness.  
  
"There's no reason to say sorry."  
  
"But-." She started  
  
Bringing a finger up to her lip, stopping her from going any further. "Sh." Tristan gently smiled, low tone and comforting gesture.  
  
"Can you just hold me?" Uneasily she asked, as if it would be a big mistake even thinking it.  
  
He looked in her eyes, searching for something, anything, an emotion he's never seen. What was happening? He shook it off, laying her down on the bed and positioning beside her. He put his arms around her, staring her straight in the eyes, her back at him. They didn't have to say another word, just relax. He didn't have to search any longer; he knew exactly what she was feeling. What she was doing. Why? Why would she want to do such a thing? Why would she let him breathe?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She searched everywhere, high and low. Where could he possibly be? She needed to talk to him, really look into his eyes and tell him. She needed him to be there, she wanted him there. But-she couldn't find him. The dark didn't help at all, not to mention the mansion was huge.  
  
Opening the door, she slowly walked inside, what would be almost the last room in the mansion. In her conquest, she discovered him, doing whatever he was doing to-her. Rory gasped lightly, causing the two lovers to turn in surprise.  
  
His heart raced, all the circulation in his body stopped, the veins failed to move blood and he ran out of air. He quickly looked in Rory's eyes, searching for emotion. Looking back at Jenny, who was sitting up now, uncomfortable?  
  
Rory choked out the words, "I'm sorry." Muttering something like 'didn't know you both were in here' and quickly evacuated the room.  
  
Tristan looked at the door, still imagining her standing in that spot, looking devastated, even after she already disappeared into the darkness. Looking back at Jenny, who avoided his eyes, sighing, he laid back down. Grabbing her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it lightly. She backed away from his touch, squeezing her hand with her other. He tried to look into her fragile, hopeless eyes, trying to question her gesture. Her cold touch, her lack of tenderness.  
  
She finally met his gaze, whispering apologizes for her lack of sweet nothings. Telling him a story with her auroras. Painfully gesturing him to leave, to walk way and never look back. Right at that moment she lost it. Lost the essence that filled her body, the essence that kept her strong. Right then he knew, what she wanted from him, what she wanted of him. Right then he knew she truly cared about him.  
  
* * * * ** *  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Sort of cliff hanger ish??? Huh?  
  
I know there wasn't barely any dialog but hey sue me! Lol! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Don't worry the bitter sarcasm will return ladies and gents. but for now keep in tune. 


	11. Authors note

Authors note: Well lets see.I'm very open to constructive criticism but [ Jay's review] just was meant to be a flare. Can you say I suck at writing any worse than you already have? Probably.But this is not your story to be suggesting that I let some other person write MY work. I mean for example [Jen's review] wasn't bad; I mean I get what she's saying. A part of my story was unrealistic and I guess I was so in a rush to get it up that I didn't realize it. But for this JAY person to be saying I should let someone else right my story, what's that suppose to mean? I mean does my story really bother you that bad? If so, too bad, don't read it! Basically that review was a flare and really offensive. Take your 'flares' somewhere else. Oh yeah and I would like to read one of your 'I'm the best writer ever' stories.. Please review you guys and tell me if I suck at writing my story. That's all I have to say Thanks. 


	12. Eating all of the icecream

Chapter Eating all of the ice cream  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Bella- Thank you for the support. You are truly one of my most loyal readers.  
  
Wildgirl44177-Thanks for the help =p  
  
Prima: I understand that I was over dramatic about Jay's review! Like she has said to me 'blame it on a bad day.' I am getting help in grammar and spelling for my story.  
  
Undoubtablyjess- you're also a loyal reader of this story. Thank you for your comments and support.  
  
Professional Scatter brain- Thank you! I was just having a bad day! Hopefully things get better.  
  
Coffeeluver- I still think that if someone doesn't like something they shouldn't read it and I love your support for me. Thank you coffee luver ;)  
  
Britt- I loved your review! I was laughing while reading it. [Having a bad day, laughing was a good thing]  
  
Osaka- I do see that they've both made some good points. Which is why I've asked for some help. I'm glad that you love my fic and look forward to it. It makes me very happy to hear things like that.  
  
Xoxo_cmm_xoxo- Thank you! I love you! The point you made is exactly what I was thinking [we write to be unrealistic and give our own ideas]  
  
MrSchimpf: I write my authors notes out of my opinion. To me they wouldn't need to be spelled the right way. But if you say so then that's good to know. My spelling in my actual story, on the other hand, needs work.  
  
Last but not least - Jay- Even though I still partially disagree with some of the comments you've made I've asked for help. Just like you, I was having a very bad day and wasn't in any kind of mood for such a comment. I was over dramatic and I apologize for being so. The only thing I don't want to change is the way my characters are written. People change over years and this is the way I want them to be. Thank you for bringing this all to my attention. I know it's better off for me to hear real opinions of my writing.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers- thank you for your support, advice and time.  
  
Max fought back tears as she carefully walked down the darkened stairs. She was having trouble dealing with the fact that she wanted to lay on the floor and cry her-self to sleep. All for Tristan; whom she didn't even want to be with. Or at least she didn't think she wanted to be with him. Her mind kept reflecting on his words ' I love you! You're selfish! I found someone who actually cares about me.'  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
"Go to her." The words were simple but they held much more than simplicity.  
  
He tensed up as Jenny released her hand from his grip. "I can't leave you."  
  
"Yes you can." She avoided his eyes and spoke softly. "Your in love with her."  
  
"I love you." He tried to swallow but his throat was dry.  
  
She cringed, "You might, but that doesn't change the fact that your in love with her."  
  
"I can't be with her."  
  
"Stop fighting it."  
  
"She doesn't love me."  
  
Her face fell and her expression shattered in pieces. "She ran out of here, quicker than I could blink."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Her eyes were watery and her lips were trembling. She might have gone fast but I'm sure if I seen so did you. " He didn't say anything, knowing that Jenny was right about Rory, "Go to her." She said again, her voice more persistent this time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep beside you every day and wonder who your dreaming about." Finally she gave eye contact with him, letting him know she was serious. "Me or her."  
  
"It wouldn't be like that."  
  
"My guess would be her." Avoiding his comment with a sigh.  
  
"I could be happy with you."  
  
"You could be happier with her."  
  
"I feel good when I'm with you."  
  
"She opens your eyes and helps you breathe." Smiling slightly, "I can't compare."  
  
After a long moment of silence he forced him self to look into her eyes. "So it's over?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love-."  
  
Bringing her pointer finger to his lips and smiling softly. It felt as if she was convincing him, out of the good or her heart, to let go, "Let this be a happy ending." She finished softly.  
  
"What if I cant live without you?"  
  
"Seriously, I doubt you wouldn't be able to." Getting up and heading toward to door, she said, "You have my number, just in case things don't work out for you."  
  
Giving a soft smile and a thankful nod, he whispered, "I'll miss you."  
  
"Don't give up now and be scared to love her Tristan. You have always loved her and no one could take that from you. She'll come around, give her some time." Her last words came out a faint whisper as she disappeared into the darkened hallway and out of his life.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rory wondered how many ice cream bars she had consumed over the last half hour. She just sat there, in the dimly lit kitchen and ate the melting ice cream. The refrigerator was off, obviously due to the black out. While everyone seemed to be munching on things that didn't need to be heated or frozen, she ate all the ice cream she could. Finishing off, what seemed like the fiftieth chocolate ice cream bar, she got up and decided the bathroom was the best place to relax. Seeing that there were so many bathrooms in the damn house, she picked the closest one out of area to the 'still going on' party. After about an hour of cries and screams from the power being out, people began going back to what they were doing, Thinking it was crazy that people were still enjoying their selves at almost four in the morning, Rory sighed and slid down the inside of the bathroom door. Chuckling softly to her self, thinking that people with rampant hormones have more fun in the dark anyway.  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
Tristan found a nice quiet room and lay on the bed. The pillows were soft and he relaxed into them. Not wanting to think any further to the events that had taken place within the past hour, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
..  
  
Shaky. Short. Boring. Don't mind the spelling/grammar and the usual mistakes I make. I'm looking for a beta-reader, don't worry If any of you care to help with that or offer, email me or write it in a review. Gracias! 


	13. Denial

Chapter Denial Authors Note: This chapter, consist of light dialogue and reminiscing about past times and conversations. Please review and enjoy. --Tristan POV  
  
'Under the sheets we lay' 'We could lay here all damn day'  
  
Rory's words from the first time replayed in my head over and over. "Make love to me Tristan."  
  
In my mind, it all happened quicker than it had in reality. I didn't know what to say to a serious looking Rory, who stood directly in front of me. Fiddling with her buttons on her blouse, unsnapping them one by one. Before she even began to reach for her bra, I was undressing her with my eyes. Imagining how soft her skin was, craving to touch her.  
  
I thought that maybe she was only doing this because of the pain she felt. Breaking up with her long-term boyfriend was hard on her. I was there though, wiping her tears away and defending her. Of course my mind was thinking that she was using me because he'd hurt her so bad. Why would she want her first time to be with me? My heart was telling me different though, it been weeks since she left him and knowing Rory like an  
  
open book, she wanted her innocence to be given to someone who would always be in her life. A companion, who asked for nothing, wanting to always be a friend, wanting more, but never asking for anything.  
  
"I want this and I know I'm ready Trist. Please make love to me." It sounded like she was begging and hoping that I would relieve her frustration, her cravings. She stopped un-snapping her bra, went over to the light and switched it off. "Can we do this in the dark?"  
  
I didn't exactly answer, didn't exactly care actually. Although I wanted to see her, her to see me, for her not to be scared of her self-essence, I was still in a state of shock. An emotional kind of shock and I couldn't quite shake it.  
  
Here--was the quiet and sweet girl I've known for a while, standing in front of me and asking me to take her innocence. My best friend who got me through everything since she stepped into my world, her pretty blue eyes helping me break down my walls. I was her best friend too; giving her advice through hard ships and with losers whom didn't even deserve to be within ten feet of her. We grew to respect each other, look out for one another's naïve moments and always be an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. The same girl that helped me get past the death of my closest friends, the heart break of a fiancée, and the torment of my fathers way's. This same girl, who I referred to as my virgin 'Mary' because of her innocence, who I would do anything possible for, stood in front of me almost naked.  
  
Who was I to refuse such an honor? If I refused then she would probably walk out my life from the embarrassment and rejection. If I accepted then she would probably walk out of my life after it was over. Either way I would loose the one person, who meant the most, so I chose to go through with it. At least I would be able to give her me, for me to have her and be able to hold her until she realized that she regrets doing such. At least I could feel her soft skin and be the first to feel her essence, inside-out.  
  
The moment went slowly and more beautiful than I could imagine. Her eyes, trying to focus on mine from time to time. The small whimpers and gasps that escaped from her mouth after the pain had diminished. Surprisingly she kept catching my mouth with light kisses. Kisses that weren't meant for appreciation, she was thanking me through her eyes and lips.  
  
As time went on everything remained the same. Except for the occasional sex, but our friendship was stronger than ever. The morning after I had taken the one thing most precious to her, she looked up at me, straight in his eyes and said 'I don't ever want to loose some one like you.' Just those words made me feel secure because I felt the exact same way. I seriously thought that after that night, Rory would have avoided me in the halls, ignored my phone calls and would pay no mind to my staring or the frequent letters. But she proved me wrong and I still had her to look forward to everyday for the time being.  
  
Looking back on it now, I don't see where exactly I fell in love. I guess I've always known that I cared for Rory, not cared but actually 'cared'. The kind of care that you feel for, a family member or a person you've known your whole life. Even though I had all of those bottled up feelings of love for her, I still insisted on being the sarcastic and egotistical person I was. She didn't mind though. Admitting to love my playfulness and we still bantered non-stop, smiles playing on our lips. I still don't understand where I got to the point of craving and simply needing her. When she started getting boyfriends and little playmates here and there, my jealousy level would heat up. I learned to accept it though, the fact that she wasn't mine, never was and never will be. Controlling my hate toward every guy that walked into her life was simple enough, until Luis. I felt her excitement toward him, her attention, and her love. I know she pretended to still want to sleep with me, why would she want to do that to Luis?  
  
Denial. One word, and yet it meant so much more than what it seemed. Rory was the capital D in D-enail. Since she walked into my life, took it over and walked back out, she's been in denial. Not with me, but with her self and her feelings.  
  
Her love for me, or her lack of love for me, is something she comes to struggle with and doesn't like bringing it to the surface. For a long time I was the same way, denying my self of the love I felt for her, saying that it was only because she was my best friend. I knew deep inside though, that I needed to be more and always wanted to be closer. The sex never mattered to me and I'm guessing that's because it never mattered much to her. I wouldn't call what Rory and I shared on a daily basis sex, I made love to her every day after that special night where we became one. I always regretted the fact that I didn't wait to loose my innocence. If I would have met Rory sooner, I know that I would have waited until that day came, even if in the past there was any hope of anything between Rory and I.  
  
Everything's changed now and I'm starting to feel cold with out her. Empty. I have no idea what power or control she has over me, or even if she cursed me on one of those passionate nights, but I do know I'm addicted. I listen when she speaks and her voice makes me shiver. I feel numb and tingly when she touches me. I taste her even when we haven't kissed. I feel the warmth of her body when it isn't there. I can't escape her smile or her laughter because it makes me weak. Everything that has to do with her indirectly or directly I crave knowledge of. Why am I so wrapped up and addicted to literally all things Rory? Ask her, because I'm still trying to figure that out my self.  
  
It's been two weeks since the black out. I found out a couple of days ago that Jenny went home back up north for vacation. I really hope everything works out for her. It's hard when I think about her and the pain  
  
I caused to such a wonderful person. She was amazing and surprisingly let me go to find out if Rory's my true love. It's been two weeks since I've seen Rory, or heard her voice. Two weeks of torture and heart ache. When I saw the tears in her eyes that night, I couldn't help imagining that she actually cares. Loreali called me once or twice to check up on her 'son in law'. She asks me how I'm doing and if Rory and me made up. She always adds that Rory's coming around and that she misses me. I can't help thinking that it's true but still I wait. I do have my pride and I do have my dignity. I won't let her take that from me, not again. For now I'm just going to relax in my friends dorm and try not to worry. Just relax and think about her smile and her fascination for coffee.  
  
'Can you be any more of a punk?' She chuckled.  
  
'Good-night, love you Snuck-ums.' She rolled over, looked up at me and winked.  
  
'Trist, I think we should um-can we get a dog?'  
  
The memories faded into darkness as I fell asleep.  
  
Dun Dun Dun.  
  
Was it bad? I got help! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Hey im grounded so you might have to wait a while. 


	14. Dignity

Chapter  
  
Dignity  
  
Authors Note: I'm still grounded but luckily I get to come on to do some homework so instead I'm doing another chapter. I'll just do my homework at the library in school. This chapter is going to deal with a lot of ego and basically revolves around a Tristan and Lorelai conversation. Enjoy and Review  
  
'Who the hell could it be at six o'clock in the morning?' Tristan thought rolling out of bed to answer the phone.  
  
"Lo?" He picked up the phone, his voice weary.  
  
"How's my son in law doing?" Came Lorelai's giddy voice.  
  
"He would be perfectly fine if his mother in law wouldn't call him so early."  
  
"Deal with it Hun because we need to talk."  
  
"Now?" He arched his eyebrow and looked over to the clock again. "It's six."  
  
"Meet me at café-café in twenty?"  
  
Tristan sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands and sucked his teeth. "Thirty." Finally answering Lorelai's waited question. "Need to shower."  
  
"Thirty it is then, a minuet no later, I need coffee." With that she hung, a smile spread across her lips.  
  
· * * * * *  
  
"How's everything?"  
  
"I guess it's okay. You?" Rory opened the door, waved her hand, gesturing for Luis to come in.  
  
"Why aren't you staying at your place?" He asked, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.  
  
"I just figured I'd stay with Paris for a while. No particular reason behind it I guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you here and so early at that?"  
  
"I figured you would be awake since your first class starts in an hour." He looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Rory. "I just wanted to see how you were, I haven't talked to you in two weeks."  
  
"Almost three."  
  
"Yeah." He stammered off, looking for words as if he could find them on the walls. "You've been avoiding me."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stupid question." She sighed over exaggeratedly and tucked her hands in her pant pocket. "You were being an ass."  
  
On his defense he stood up, raising his voice, "Why because I didn't want to leave the party?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Your dramatic."  
  
"Don't yell at me."  
  
"I'm not yelling."  
  
"You're yelling!"  
  
"Whatever." He sighed and lowered his voice, forgetting that Paris was still sleeping in the next room. "I'm sorry okay? We just had gotten there and I didn't want to leave."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Why do you always got to be so damn stubborn?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn half ass?"  
  
"Rory I love you."  
  
The words hit her like a ton of bricks. "No you don't."  
  
· * * * * *  
  
"She needs you." Lorelai raised the coffee cup to her mouth, "Seriously."  
  
"No she doesn't." Tristan set his cup down and started playing with a napkin. "Rory doesn't need anybody, except you."  
  
"You're her best friend."  
  
"I'm a substitute."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Lack of attention, emotion. I'm her rock."  
  
"No she cares about you."  
  
"I care about her."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"She doesn't."  
  
"She's scared of hurting you."  
  
"She has no reason to be."  
  
"She's scared of everything you share together getting ruined."  
  
"She's killing me."  
  
"She loves you."  
  
"She doesn't."  
  
"She needs time."  
  
"I can't give it to her anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've waited long enough."  
  
"You know how silent she is with her emotions."  
  
"I'm suppose to be the best friend and she shuts me out."  
  
"Because in this case your not the best friend, but the lover."  
  
"She won't let me be neither."  
  
"You're scared too."  
  
"Always."  
  
"You love her."  
  
"Always."  
  
"So tell her."  
  
"I thought I did."  
  
"Tell her again."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do have my dignity Lorelai."  
  
"Suck it up son!" She smiled sarcastically but her words were serious.  
  
"What, now your cupid?"  
  
"Always. I try."  
  
"Jenny's gone"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Your love for Rory is pretty obvious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Does she hate you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you love Rory."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Jenny's a wise woman."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"So if she's beautiful and wise then why can't she compare to your daughter?"  
  
· * * *  
  
"Rory does my hair look okay?" Paris ran her fingers through her hair, the hair that was barely no longer on her head. "Earth to Rory!" She said, snapping Rory out of thought.  
  
"Sorry." She sighed and looked at Paris. "What did you say?"  
  
"Does my hair look fine?"  
  
"Yes, it actually look's very cute."  
  
"Thanks but I think it's too short." She ran her fingers over it again. It was cut down to a 'Haley Berry' style. Paris figured she needed to be adventurous for once. "So what's on your mind that you can't comprehend anything I say?"  
  
"Huh? Oh." Rory thought for a minuet and caught Paris's eye. "Uh it's nothing."  
  
"You sure Gilmore? Cause you know we are friends and you can tell me."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Fine act like that."  
  
"Paris." Sighing, she stuck her hands in her pocket.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"It's about Tristan."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Luis."  
  
"What happened? I thought you and Luis weren't talking? And your still not talking to Tristan right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Luis came over a while ago."  
  
"It's early."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He said that he-loves me."  
  
"No!" She choked on her words and sat down on the bed beside Rory.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him he needed to go and that I'll call him later."  
  
"What about Tristan?"  
  
"Haven't heard from him."  
  
"I have."  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open and she furiously glared at Paris. "What? When?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"What??"  
  
"He called my cell phone to check in and see how everything was. He just asked if you were okay and told me that he's staying with a friend."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"He told me not to!"  
  
"You listened!"  
  
"Well Rory the poor guy is in love with you!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Sorry but I'm already sick with all these guys groveling at your feet."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Calm down Rory!" She stood up, adjusted her blouse, grabbed her purse and swung it over her arm. "Besides you need to figure out who it is you want." With that she was out the door, quicker than Rory could respond.  
  
· * * * * *  
  
"How about we just have a little dinner like old times?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on. you know you want to see her." She teases as always.  
  
"Always."  
  
"So then let's do it, she misses you so much."  
  
"This isn't going to work."  
  
"It will if I say it will."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because you're a male with a fat ego and dignity to no end?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Oh come on, you and her are just alike."  
  
"It's scary."  
  
"Your twins."  
  
"Disturbing."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Why did you keep her and give me up as a child?" He joked, sipping on his coffee.  
  
"Because guys have to much pride."  
  
"But I wanted to be a Gilmore too!" He whined.  
  
"Well you can be if you and Rory get married like I plan."  
  
"But she'd be a DuGrey."  
  
"No." She shook her head with a smile. "There's the ego!"  
  
He chuckled. "I can't go."  
  
"So what time are you coming?"  
  
"You don't understand English do you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, so eight o'clock it is then. Be there and be on time." She winked, grabbing her coffee and her purse, and heading out the door.  
  
· * * * * * *  
  
"What do I say Mom?"  
  
"Hi my best friend in the whole world! I'm so sorry for playing games and making you wait, I realized that I love you." Lorelai offered in sarcasm.  
  
Rory lightly smacked her mother's shoulder. "What do I say?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel."  
  
"How do I feel?" Butterflies were crawling inside her stomach, or at least that's what it felt like. Her question didn't get an answer though because the doorbell rang.  
  
"Stop fidgeting Rory! Say what your heart wants you to say."  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Review please.  
  
Thank you for the offers but I already have a beta-reader [wink] 


	15. Awkward Moments

Chapter  
  
Awkward Moments  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys! It sucks very badly that I can't post everyday like I use to, but don't worry soon enough I'll be off punishment. Parents just don't understand the addiction of the Internet [sheesh] lol. So anyway, this chapter is going to be short, considering I don't have a lot of time. It's basically going to open Rory and Tristan up into slight conversation. Enjoy and Review please.  
  
Silence. Lorelai thought she would die before, two of her favorite people in the world, said a word to each other. "The food is good right?" A reassuring smile played on Tristans lips and Rory gave a nod. "Well how's school?"  
  
"Good." They both said at the same time, staring at each other in challenge after wards.  
  
"Well have you both finished that big assignment yet?"  
  
"No." Rory looked anywhere but her mother or her alleged best friend. She picked up her fork, scooping up a fork full of rice and bringing it to her mouth.  
  
"Its an important project!" Lorelai shifted in her chain, placing her hands under her chin and looking back and forth from enemy to enemy. "Weren't you two almost finished?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, his hands traveling through his spiky hair.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish it? The project is due in a week if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Your not." Tristan quickly glanced at Rory, who was casually fiddling with her napkin. "We only have to do the  
  
essay."  
  
  
  
"The diagramed food-computer is done?" Lorelai stared at the two in disbelief. Were they really being so stubborn to chance their grades?  
  
"Yep." Tristan gave a nod and a small smile. "Came out pretty good actually."  
  
"That's good, how long did it take you?"  
  
"Well." Rory interrupted, finally finding the discussion intriguing. "Tristan gave his ideas then went on the computer to document them and after we just started to diagram it." She shrugged her shoulders, as If it were that simple, a smile crept over her lips. "Took us about three weeks, but that surely should be counted as record time."  
  
"It should, we were on a roll huh?" He looked directly at her, for the first time in what seemed like forever, and chuckled softly.  
  
She returned the small laugh, "Yes we were."  
  
Lorelai choose not to interrupt, enjoying seeing them actually share a conversation without yelling or crying. "Movie?" She offered.  
  
They both shrugged, Tristan thinking of how pissed Lorelai would be if he said no, and Rory thinking of how she would never here the end of it from her mother if she said no.  
  
  
+ * * * "I thought that since you both aren't really-you know getting along? That we could just watch Scar face."   
  
"Good choice." Tristan sat down on the couch, uncomfortably, remembering the usual movie nights. The nights where Lorelai would set a bed on the floor and Rory and him would lay down together.  
  
  
+ * * * "Paris Gellar. A very busy Paris Gellar. You must be someone really brave or annoyingly pathetic." She answered the ringing phone, beside her bed. Sucking her teeth exaggeratedly when laughter was heard from the other line.   
  
"Hey Paris, is Rory there?"  
  
"Luis?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"No she's not."   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"I'm not in liberty to tell you!"  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Just tell me, please?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Please--,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on."   
  
"Um."   
  
"Please" He begged.   
  
She chuckled softly. "Why?"   
+ * * *  
  
Lorelai sat; eyes glued to the T.V, popcorn all over the floor and tried not to wonder what Rory and Tristan were talking about. They were out on the porch and Lorelai was itching-curious to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
  
+ * * * "So?"  
  
"So."  
  
"How's Paris?" Tristan asked timidly.  
  
"You talked to her yesterday."   
  
He chuckled lightly, muttering something along the lines of, "That snitch" under his breath.   
  
"Of course." She said confidently. "She's my snitch."   
  
"I'll have to call her later."   
  
"How's everything?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good as in-- I'm having the best time in my life without you Rory? Or good as in-- things could be better, but I'm just going to lie to my best friend and let her think what she wants?"  
  
"The second one." Tristan replied sarcastically. "How about you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good as in-Luis was so good last night, if forgot all about you Tristan? Or good as in-I miss you once in a while."  
  
"A little bit of both." She winked jokingly. "I miss you sometime."  
  
"I miss you too."   
  
"How's Jenny?"   
  
"She's great I guess, on vacation." Tristan smiled gently, but insisted in avoiding Rory's eyes. "How's Luis?"   
  
"He's okay, I would suppose."   
  
Tristan gestured with a light nod, "So."   
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Were back at this again."   
  
"Yep."   
  
+ * * *   
  
"Rory?" Luis asked, stepping onto the porch.   
  
Rory flinched at Luis's unexpected appearance. "Luis? What are you doing here?" She got up from beside Tristan on the porch swing and stuck her hands into her pockets.  
  
"No." He sighed, scratching his neck with his fingers. "The question is, what are you doing here?"   
  
"What do you mean? This is my house." She pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone. "Have you not noticed?"   
  
"So what is lover boy doing here?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan interrupted, standing up.   
  
Luis rolled his eyes, turning back to Rory. "What's going on Rory? I think it's time you answer the ultimate question." He sighed, a slight smirk coming over his lips. "Who do you really love? Me or-Tristan?"   
  
The question came unexpectedly and Rory stood, looking at Luis in shock. She looked at Tristan, eyes full of compassion, then back over to her boyfriend. She stood in silence and tried to think of what to say, how to answer the question that scared her worse than anything. Opening her mouth, she said -  
  
Review Review Review! I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and what not. My beta reader is busy and I wanted this chapter to get out before I died. Sheesh the suspense of posting was killing me! Enjoy and keep up those reviews! 


	16. confessions

Chapter  
  
Confessions  
  
Authors Note: This is going to be one of my famous 'looking back on it now.' chapters. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if you don't. It's short and has little dialogue [which I personally love]. Yes. I was right about my beta-reader being busy cramming for school. I know how that goes and I want my chapters to get up sooner so I'm putting them my self. If you cant bare to read my bad grammar and what not than don't. So anyway Review!  
  
-Tristan POV  
  
· * * *  
  
Her eyes asked and challenged me to over come my addiction. Understanding that it's impossible, I faithful stare into the dept of blue. New light shines into her blue tranquility and I never have to rapidly strive to acknowledge her beauty. Her essence is natural to a tip of perfection and often overwhelms someone like me, who usually doesn't crave another, someone who usually has no reason to fall in love. Someone who now is in way over his head and fails to get out of the trap he recently got into. It's a trap that I fail over and over again to understand. A trap that I framed my self in, that is solitarily dedicated to no other than Rory Gilmore.  
  
Here I am, sitting out on our balcony, over looking the stars of the grand sky. Having nothing to say because awkward moments do have a way of ruining things. All I could do, all I could think of, is that the person that makes my heart skip a thousand different ways and is sitting beside me, for the first time in a long time we haven't said a word to each other. I just watch as her eyes start to give in every minuet or so. I watch her fighting the temptation to get sleep because she doesn't want to leave me just yet. The stranger it gets, the deeper my love grows for her. I really don't know what we plan on doing or how we want to go about each other, but I do know that were here now. Fate has a dramatic way of making things happen and I guess we have to wait to see.  
  
* * * * It all happened 2 days ago.  
  
"Who do you love Rory? Me or Tristan?" Luis persisted on asking another time.  
  
Things were getting awkward and although I wanted to stick up for Rory, to tell Luis to leave her alone, I also wanted to know the answer to his question. My mind kept telling me to walk away, so that I wont have to listen to the answer and feel my heart turn cold. Something kept me there, frozen on the spot, not having a word to say and just listening to the bitterness in Luis's voice. Rory blushed, her face turning almost cherry crimson. She didn't seem embarrassed or confused, just angry.  
  
"Where did Tristan ever come up between us?"  
  
I could tell it was the only question she could think of. It was so like Rory to answer a question for a question. She was taking her sweet time with her answer, either to ease my pain and give me sympathy or to show Luis that she's boss. Either way I would be the one getting hurt in the end.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Answer mine." She shot back, venom seeping through her voice.  
  
"He hasn't come up." His answer was honest, avoiding eye contact with me. "But I see the way you look at him and hear the way you speak of him."  
  
"He's my best friend!" She defended, stiffening at her own words.  
  
Her statement stabbed at my heart and at that point I was ready to give up. Say goodbye to Lorelai and walk away from this disaster. When I was about to turn away she shot me a look and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Tristan." Her words were soft and agonizing.  
  
I looked down at her, avoided her eyes and said. "I'm going to go say bye to your Mom and head home." I sounded so stupid blabbering off, but I didn't know what else to say.  
  
She looked at me, tears gathering in her eyes, and choked out 'No.'  
  
"No." Luis spoke up, his voice high and sarcastic. "Don't go Tristan, were almost at the good part."  
  
Rory through up her hands, defeat in her voice and said, "I can't handle this!"  
  
She went to walk away, but Luis grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I tensed up, instantaneously going into defense mode.  
  
"Where are you going? You still haven't answered my question. Please I insist, tell the truth for once in your life."  
  
She jerked her arm away and looked at him in disgust. "How much have you had to drink?" She asked, a stern expression on her face.  
  
"I didn't have anything to drink."  
  
"You smell like liquor."  
  
"I said that I didn't have anything!" He yelled, his voice full of anger.  
  
"I never loved you!" She spit it out, as if she held it in for so long. Her anger seeping through her words and dangers cutting from her eyes directed toward him. It was like she immediately tried catching her words and put her hands to her mouth.  
  
His face fell wearily and he through his hands down to his sides. "What?" He asked taken aback by her comment.  
  
"You heard me." She swallowed and her innocence returned. Her shyness came over her and she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry." Her voice mellowed, sincerely pronouncing her words. "I care, but I don't love."  
  
My heart started to feel luminosity and I couldn't think of a reaction to her comment, so I stood there. I watched as his eyes watered up and she melted at the sight. I watched, as she looked as if she was moving leisurely to get closer to him. She looked as if she wanted to hold him in her arms one last time.  
  
He opened his eyes, looked at her and began to tear. Cursing under his breath with every shed of emotion that leaked from his eyes. "I hate you."  
  
She started to cry herself and I wanted to run over to her and wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry." She said another time.  
  
He shook his head, avoiding her eye contact and swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't hate you." He said the words so carefully. "I can never hate you, but maybe you should think before you play games with a person."  
  
She softly sighed in relief, nodded gradually and said, "I know." Looking at me, she sighed for a second time and this time it was full of regret.  
  
Luis didn't say another word; he just walked over to his car, got in and drove off. I watched him drive away, hoping that he was alright to drive and watched as Rory bit her bottom lip, probably hoping the same thing.  
  
Rory turned toward me, apologizing through her eyes and slowly walked over to me. She looked into my eyes and took my hand, pulling me into a hug. The hug was full of emotions and misguidance. I just stood there and hugged her back, letting her cry on my shoulder. It was at that moment when I realized how much I missed our friendship. "I love you." It was only a faint whisper, but my ears didn't deceive me and I stood silently shocked.  
  
End of flashback  
· * * *  
  
After that experience with Luis, nothing really happened between Rory and I. We just went home together and lay in bed. I was contemplating what just happened and Rory didn't want to speak. The morning after, we went to get coffee and went off to our classes. We barely spoke, but our vibe was back and I missed it.  
  
I still don't know what's happening between us and I feel confused. The one thing I do know is that I can't loose her again. If friendship is all she wants from me, then I can live with that. Right now I just have to wait until she opens up to me and lets me know what she's feeling. I don't know what to make off her words 'I love you' because her meaning could be through friendship and I don't want to get ahead of my self. Hopefully in appropriate time she clears my thoughts. She never loved him, but didn't select me and it might be egocentric of me, but I'm content to know she doesn't love him. Sometime I want to feel like a bad person being so over defensive of Rory, but I never do and I guess that's due to my love for her. All I need is for her to look at me with those pretty blue eyes and read me her heart through open words. Although now I'm enjoying cuddling under the vast sky and reminiscing of past nights when this happened on an ordinary basis. She was; always will be my best friend, soul mate and potential weakness.  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Did you like it? I liked it because Tristan is still wondering but now their friends again. I promise it wont take long for her feelings to come out. Most likely I'll do that in the next chapter. I want things to happen slowly because slow is Rory. Rory was always slow with new feelings and what not so. Even in my future fic that's not changing. Also I know that her burst out towards Luis was a little too harsh for her but just pictured her throwing one of her little fits. you know? And anyway I like writing her the way I want so . hope you like it. Review! Review! Review! 


	17. Bending the truth

Chapter  
  
Bending the truth  
  
Authors Note: This is going to be the last chapter. *Sniff. I just think it's time for this story to end. I achieved everything I wanted to with this story. I might put up a sequel in the near future. I hope you all enjoy and review!  
  
* * *  
  
* * * Rory's P.O.V  
  
The fear that consumes my heart is slowly, but surely, fading away. When I look into his eyes, I see me staring back and I know that I've made the right decision. If I were to say that I had another half within this world, it would be him. Everything that I know, feelings that I have, he knows and he feels. What more could a girl want, but someone who fulfills desires and never the less makes her feel beautiful. I've always felt something more for him; I guess you can say stubbornness clouded my senses. Fear of loosing the one thing I could never loose, our friendship. The friend I have known for what seems like forever. My best friend, the one who got me through thick and thin. Whether it was guys, problems with my mother or school; he was there to hold my hand and comfort me. I've always been the same for him and I just couldn't think of loosing that. People fight, start to hate each other and eventually split apart. I couldn't bare, to think of a morning I would wake up without  
  
morning coffee sessions or his beautiful eyes loving me to no end. I knew he loved me, before he said anything. How could I not know? He would look at me, look beyond my walls and discover the one thing I've always hid. The person I've always feared- myself.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later  
  
"So she hasn't said anything about it?" The voice that could only be Lane's, asked.  
  
Tristan shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "Everything's precisely back to normal." He shrugged his shoulders, "Except for the kissing and sexual activities." A small grin formed on his lips and he exhaled exaggeratedly.  
  
Lane's mouth curved into a smile, bringing the coffee cup to her lips, taking a sip and saying, "She'll come around."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Has he called?"  
  
The mention of 'him' even without his name caused Tristan to twitch. "Not that I know of." He answered as normal as he could.  
  
"It's about time you told her." Lane chuckled.  
  
He met her eyes and grinned. "I know."  
  
She picked up a spoon, as if she were a reporter. "You've loved her for so many years, I can't remember a time where you haven't. How does it feel to be free?" she asked, holding the spoon close to his face.  
  
He smiled, took a sip of his coffee and said, "Pretty good Ms. Lane. Pretty good."  
  
* * * * "Are you going to do it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You better."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"I have to start planning the wedding."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"It's not everyday when your daughter gets married."  
  
"I'm not getting married."  
  
"How about a baby?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I want a granddaughter."  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Soon please."  
  
"How much coffee have you had to drink today?"  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"Maybe that's why you're over reacting. Go get some more!"  
  
"I'm just excited."  
  
"Go to Luke's and bother him."  
  
"He kicked me out!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know what's wrong with that man."  
  
" Ever consider you bother him too much?"  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nah."  
  
"Have you spoken with grandma?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's super grandma."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Rory chuckled.  
  
"Worse."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
"Sure does." Lorelai said sarcastically. Holding her head down in mock shame. "When's my son in law coming home?" Lorelai asked into the phone.  
  
Rory sighed, about to answer her impatient mother when she heard the front door open. "He's here." She said abruptly. "I'll call you later. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck sweetie." Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
'Click'  
  
* * * *  
  
Tristan wasn't exactly anticipating seeing her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, everyone knew he did; it was just that sometime it still hurt. He sucked in his pride though and walked through the living room. It still ached his mind to think that maybe she does love him, but maybe she doesn't.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey." She fiddled with the bed sheets and watched him take off his jacket.  
  
"Hey." He repeated, absence in his voice.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Stuff like?"  
  
"Important stuff?" She offered.  
  
"Again I ask- like?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
He chuckled, sitting beside her on the bed. "What Mary?"  
  
"I'm back to Mary now?"  
  
"You were always Mary."  
  
"Ok." She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not a liar."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A truth bender."  
  
"Okay, stop bending it and tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" She played dumb, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Tell me why you're smiling!"  
  
"Because your confused."  
  
"I think you're the one who's confused."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Not this again!" She huffed, throwing her body down on the bed. "What are you waiting for? Lay down."  
  
He chuckled, sighed and lay beside her. "What now?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He laughed, shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. "What's going on Mary?"  
  
She inched closer to him and whispered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean." He said in uneven breaths.  
  
She couldn't do it anymore, couldn't be scared. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes anymore or let alone feel the pain in hers.  
  
She slid her hand across the bed, entwining her fingers in his and brought them to her mouth. She kissed them softly, and then placed his hand  
  
on her chest over her heart. She took her hand and found his heart, felt as it pounded hard. She watched him close his eyes and his breathing become lighter. She watched as he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"I want this." She caught his blue eyes with her blue eyes. Her breathing became irregular and her heart pounded faster. "I want us."  
  
He tensed up, looked in her eyes and paused. All thoughts faded everything in the world stood still. All that was there were her and him, facing the vast world.  
  
All rational thought flew out the window and he pressed his lips to hers. Softly, giving her his soul and heart within it.  
  
She opened her eyes, to the window of his soul. Looked deep within them and saw love, and felt it as strong as possible.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into gentleness. They lay in silence, eyes closed, thoughts kept to their selves.  
  
"I love you Bible boy." She murmured, falling asleep in sweet serenity.  
  
He watched her, her eyes closed with a smile spread across her lips, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. "I love you Mary." He relaxed, falling asleep into her essence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Was it short and sweet? Corny? What? I hope I did well with this story. There might be a sequel so keep your eyes open. Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews to this story. I really appreciate all of your time. Review, tell me how it was and tell me if you want a sequel. 


End file.
